Answer
by Boo-sama
Summary: Entre le sabreur & l'archéologue des Mugiwaras, leurs regards, sourires, leurs façons de se parler n'est plus la même que celle, il y a 2 ans ... En bref . Ils se trament quelques choses entre eux . Mais quoi ? Eux même ne le savent pas . Lequels d'entre eux va la trouver ? (One-shot extérieur à ma fic qui va suivre)


**Yoshh~**

**Je suis nouvelle et je vais souvent (même très ^^) poster des One-shots sur le Zorobin ^^ Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon couple préféré *o* et je n'écris pas de OS car je sais qu'un moment j'aurai une panne d'inspiration U_U (et oui ...) Je préfère poster plusieurs petites histoires :)**

**En tous cas voila mon premier OS soyez indulgents _ S'il vous plait !**

**Je le tiens a préciser : "Il n'y aura AUCUN n'ajout de personnages inventée, et les personnages appartiennent toujours a notre Cher Sensei Oda *se met à genoux* "**

**Enfin bref Bonne Lecture :3**

* * *

"**M**inna-san ! Venez tous, nous approchons bientôt d'une Ile ! Préparez vous !" , dit une rousse en brandissant une carte et un log pose dans ses mains .

"**Y**oshhh ! C'est trop cool, j'espère qu'il y aura de la ... VIANDE *µ* !"

On voyait aussi une adorable peluche qui sautillait de partout aussi excité que son capitaine, qui écoutait les innombrables histoires du Capitaine Ussop ou plutot ... des millions de mensonges !

"**S**ugoi ! Ussop-kun, tu es le meilleur !" , l'adorable peluche le dit en sautillant .

"Et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai 8000 hommes dans mon équipage héhé" , se vanta le Sniper .

On voyait un cyborg qui dirigait le Thousand~Sunny~Go et tout en le dirigeant il demanda à la Navigatrice : "Oi Nami , par ou on doit se diriger d'après le log pose hum ?"

"**H**umm...", réfléchit la rousse, "Ah ! Vers le Nord !"

"**O**kayyyyy ! Superrr !"

A ce moment là, on vit un homme sortir de la cuisine, C'était le **Blond Sanji** . Tout en s'agitant devant Nami en apportant 2 cocktails sur un plateau d'argent .

"**N**ami~Swannn voudrez-vous un cocktail ?"

"**O**h, Arigato~ Sanji-kun !" , remercia Nami avec un sourire aux lèvres .

Le Cuisinier craqua pour ce sourire et saigna du nez comme jamais ! Le petit renne alla directement le soigner .

Brook s'amusait à faire son fameux 45 ° , "**45** ° ! Ah presque j'ai fait 40 Yohohoho !" dit le **squelette chantant** .

"**A**hahaha ! Brook, t'es trop marrant vas-y refait-" ... _**/BAMM/**_

"**V**ous allez arrêter Bon Sang ! Ecouter moi plus tot mince !" dit la navigatrice en colère .

Sa c'était l'équipage du chapeau de paille tout craché ! Tout se désordre c'est rire ... Ah ! On voyait Chopper essayant de réanimer Sanji, qui, dans les vapes disait : "Nami~Swann, Robin~Chwann ..." Ensuite Luffy qui continuait à se faire frapper par Nami qui essayait de se faire écouter mais sa n'avait aucun effet x) Brook qui en même temps lui demandait de montrer ses sous-vêtement pour la ènième fois qui se finit en coup de poing , Franky qui se demandait , qu'est ce qu'il fait sur un SUPEERR équipage de fou ? Et Ussop qui continuait a raconter ses mensonges ... Et puis il y avait Zoro, qui dormait MAIS qui fut réveillé avec tous se vacarme ! (NDA : Bah oui qui ne vas pas être réveillé ._.) Il les regardèrent tous, haussa les épaules et partit se promener sur le Sunny .

POV Zoro :

Ils sont tous tarés, a peine j'me réveille et je vois tout le monde qui fait n'importe quoi ! Bon , je vais me promener sur le Sunny, le temps que sa se calme , c'est mieux ainsi U_U

Je marchais , marchais , une main dans ma poche l'autre sur mes katanas . Je passais devant nos chambres, puis celle des filles et enfin je passa devant la salle Aquarium (NDA : Je ne me souviens plus de comment s'appelle la salle ou c'est comme un aquarium géant x)) j'allais continuer mais, je vis quelqu'un allonger sur le sofa . C'était Robin . Au départ, je voulais continuer ma route , mais une force me retins . C'est comme si je voulais la voir .

J'entre dans la salle, m'approche de plus en plus Robin . Elle était en train de dormir . Elle avait les mains au niveau de son visage ... Son visage ... Il est si , si ... mignon . Depuis quelques jours je la voyait autrement . Plus comme i ans, quand j'était méfiant d'elle ... mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas . Je lui fais confience .

Je m'accroupit devant elle, la regarda longuement . Je n'arretait pas de la regarder . Je ne pouvais m'en empêché . Puis , s'en m'en rendre compte, je commençais à me raprocher dangereusement de ses lèvres ... Ces magnifiques lèvres rosée ... Je voulais m'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas . Sans m'en rendre compte je pris son menton entre ma main délicatement sans qu'elle s'en qu'elle se réveille et nos lèvres étaient tellement près . Tellement près, que je pouvais sentir son soufle . Je voulais ... l'embrasser .

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus avec envie .

"**H**umm ... Zoro-kun ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

*Merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai foutue ! Elle m'a vue !*

"**A**lors ?" demanda Robin se levant du Sofa , "Que faisais tu ? ou plutôt ...que voulais tu faires ?"

POV OFF :

"**B**a-Bah-Bahh, *purée qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ! Que j'essayer de l'embrasse ? réfléchit Zoro !* , "j-je-je voulais te dire qu'on allait embarquer sur une ile !"

"**O**h ! Très bien" Zoro rougit, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison (j'déconne . On sait pourquoi ... Hein Zoro ?)."Mais ...tu voulais me faire quoi ?"

"**B**ah ... Rien du tout !"

"Ufufufu, Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je sais que tu voulais m'embrasser ... n'est ce pas ?"

***S**on rire ... il est tellement ... mignon ... Bon il faut que je lui réponde merde !* "**E**uh euh ... Oh ! J'suis pas obligée de répondre à ta question idiote !"

Robin se leva , ria et rougissa ... Zoro le remarqua et rougit à son tour en détournant la tête, pour que l'archéologue ne le remarque pas . Mais elle l'avait très bien vu . Il était confus . Il y eu un silence . Un de c'est silence génant ou plutôt ... intimidant . Celui où vous êtes avec la personne que vous aimez, et tellement c'est intimidant il y a ce genre de silence . Je dirai un silence qui veux dire : _"Je n'arrive pas à te parler tellement que je suis content d'être avec toi"_ Enfin un truc comme ça . A ce moment, le Blond entra dans la pièce .

"**O**i, t'es la le Marimo ? Grouille toi okay ?! On va bientôt débarquer ! Et vu ton sens de l'orientation !"

"**O**h la ferme, Baka-Cook !" .

Sanji allait le traiter encore une énième fois mais , cette fois-ci, au lieu de le rabaisser encore une fois et que sa finnissent en bagarre, On voyait le coq français qui tournais la tête un coup vers Robin , un coup vers Zoro, Robin, Zoro . Pendant au moins hummm disons, un quart-d'heure ? Pourquoi ? Parcequ'il avait remarquer que Zoro et Robin étaient très proche ... dangereusement "TROP" proche à son gout . En effet, Ils étaient presque coller . La poitrine de Robin à 1 cm du torse de Zoro (Ouh lala o_o) ... Avec une aura noire il lui cria :

"**Q**u-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais à Robin-Chwann ? Ta pas intérêt à la touché ou quoi qu'se soit ! J'espère que tu lui a pas fait de mal , Sinon t'aura à faire à m-"

"**N**on , non ne t'inquiète pas Sanji-kun, il ne m'a rien fait de mal ", coupa-t-elle . Elle lui dit avec un sourire si angélique, qu'il oublia complètement sa colère .

"**T**rès bien Robin~Chwan , mais si il te fais du mal il va le payer très cher ! ! !"

Et il partit en tourbillonant sur lui même . Avant de passer la porte il fit un sourire à Robin avec des yeux en coeur en mode : "Love~Love" mais il regarda Zoro avec une lueur de flamme dans ses yeux qui veut dire , Tu la touches, t'es un homme mort Marimo !

Robin ria et se retourna vers Zoro .

"**Z**oro ..."

"**H**um ?"

"**T**u sais , lorsque tu rougis, tu es ..."

"**J**e suis quoi ? Et puis qui t'dis que je rougis ?"

"**T**u es si ... Mignon . *smile* Et depuis le début j'avais remarquer que tu rougissais Ufufufu *rire*!"

"**M**ais j'rougis pas !" Alors qu'a cet instant il était plus rouge qu'une tomate .

"**T**u continues , tellement choux ..."

Robin aimait bien le taquiné . Depuis qu'elle était arriver dans l'équipage i ans . Elle l'avait choisi comme ça "cible" . Elle aimait bien le taquiné, le voir gené, l'embêter ... et j'en passe !

"**E**-et si je rougissais , même si c'est pas le cas (ouh le menteur !) pourquoi tu me l'aurai pas fait remarquer , comme t'aime bien m'embêter ? *smile*" (Oh mon dieu *o*)

"**H**n ? Pourquoi ne pas te le dire plus tot ? Parce que sa me faisait rire de te voir essayer de camoufler tes rougeurs au joues Ufufufu"

Il la regarda, gêné mais aussi un peu énervé . Sa l'agaçait mais lui plaisait en même temps qu'il l'embête .

"**Q**uoi ?! Pff ... T-t-tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et puis la ferme" Toujours aussi Rouge mais la Rouge rouge !

Mais avant que Robin ne puisse répondre, Nami fit irruption dans la pièce .

"**A**h Robin tu es la ! Je te cherchais partout ! Bon dépêche toi on va bientot embarquer et de même pour toi Zoro !

"**T**rès bien Nami-chan"

"**O**uai ok ..." répondit Zoro .

Nami partit laissant seul les deux personnes . Elle savait qui se tramait quelque chose entre les deux "tourteraux" enfin ... presque . Leurs regards à table, leurs sourires leurs taquinerie ou plutôt ... les taquineries de Robin le plus souvent . Elle trouvait qu'ils feraient un beau couple, même si Zoro avait un caractère assez différent de Robin, sa meilleure amie . Elle préparait des "plan" on va dire pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensembles côte à côte ect ..., quelques fois , pour les excursions elle les mettait ensemble, un jour elle poussa sa meilleure amie "sans faire exprès" sur Zoro , elle lui demandait d'aller prévenir Zoro dans la vigie pour manger et encore bien d'autres ... C'est que notre navigatrice veut les mettres en couple ! Robin lui disait toujours lorsque Nami faisait ses "plans" pour les rapprocher : Je te hais ! mais au fond, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était contente qu'elle fasse ça en fin de compte .

Laissant Zoro et Robin à nouveau seul ... Robin s'approcha de Zoro ... En une fraction de seconde, elle posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes . Zoro, étonné, s'avoura se moment ... magique . Ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de cet pièce, Zoro s'enfichait complètement . Pour lui, il n'y avait que Robin qui comptait pour lui .Ensuite Robin se sépara peu a peu de Zoro . A cause du manque d'air . Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux de son "amant"et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

"**C**e n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire non ? Ufufufu . Allez, je vais rejoindre les autres, Kenshi-san Ufufufu" .

Le bretteur était sous le choc , il ne dit pas un mot .

Elle partit en riant . Laissant un Zoro, immobile et qui ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'il venait d'embrasser, ou plutôt qu'elle venait de l'embrasser, celle qui l'aimait depuis toujours ...C'était la seule femme qui lui faisais un effet . De toute les femmes c'était elle qui l'aimait, il l'a désirait depuis si longtemps ; depuis toujours . Depuis ce jour lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapper a Skypia, ses sentiments se développait de plus en plus s'en qu'il ne s'en rende compte . Il resta toujours debout . Il pris un moment de réflexion puis souris en se disant :

"Enfin de compte, depuis le début, la réponse était juste près de moi . La réponse était la juste sous mes yeux ...La réponse que je cherchais depuis qu'elle est venu . "Cet" réponse :

Oui . Je l'aime . "

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Je l'ai modifié avant c'était : "I want to kiss you" j'ai pas trop modifié le début mais la fin si un peu comme même u.u Laissez des comm's please :3


End file.
